


Wisped away

by ThatTrashCan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 21:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatTrashCan/pseuds/ThatTrashCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Strider starts at a new school, with many new people. What will he see and what does he do? Well, you just gotta read it to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisped away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homestuck](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/225313) by Andrew Hussie. 



First day back to school. Summer has been weird but enjoyable but school is going to suck. I have moved away from my old apartment to a cheaper place that happens to be near a Betty Crocker factory, but the school seems too. . . clean. It is nothing like my previous school in which there was tons of spray painted symbols, which I may or may not have helped with, and constant litter in the halls. This school has super clean, and colorful, walls with polished floors and lots of students crowding the hallway.

As I struggled to pass through the crowd, I bumped into this strange kid that screamed "WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING FUCKASS!".

"whoa dude, chill. i am just trying to get to this stupid class that i cannot find."

The guy calmed down, since his volume sorta went slightly quieter, "OKAY THEN, WHAT CLASS ARE YOU HEADING TO?"

"it says here that i am heading to mr. noir's class?"

"IT WILL BE 3 MORE DOORS DOWN THE HALLWAY TO THE RIGHT."

"uh, thanks a lot!"

"JUST A WARNING, HE IS A PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT."

"well, i guess i am fucked. thanks dude for the directions anyways."

 

And from there, I was off to class. . . 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah school is a good fanfic starter. Will probably stick with this. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
